


Sequins

by Miki (xxfiremaidenxx)



Category: Club SLAZY, Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfiremaidenxx/pseuds/Miki
Summary: Because the outfits are becoming less flashy as time goes by.





	Sequins

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the result of rewatching this series one too many times to catch details!  
> I may one day put this into a series of drabbles or something.

"Shit, we're running out of sequins."

You stared at your fellow Mystic in surprise.

"Seriously? Should we ask for more from Q-san?"

"Probably. But if things stay this way we might not need more. Just let the newer Lazies have less on their jackets."

"As long as it passes the design check."

A moment passed before you both shrugged.

"It will."

"Yeah."


End file.
